OS: L'interview de ma vie
by Gwen who
Summary: Lorsque Kara Danvers, journaliste, apprend qu'elle va interviewer Lena Luthor, elle est aux anges, d'autant qu'elle est accompagnée par une autre journaliste de talent. Cette interview va se révéler encore plus intéressante que prévue lorsque Kara rencontrera Lena. C'est peut-être l'interview de sa vie et celle qui changera sa vie.


**Coucou à toutes ! **

**Ceci est mon premier OS Supercorp mais loin d'être ma première histoire, puisque j'en ai un peu plus de 30 sur ce site que ce soit des OS ou des fics à chapitres, bien qu'elles soient majoritairement sur ****_Twilight. _**

**J'ai déjà publié un OS sur Supergirl en crossover avec Batwoman intitulé ****_OS:Crisis_**** que je vous invite à lire. D'ailleurs, merci à DarkkLight9 et J pour leur review dessus.**

**J :**

**Coucou, je ne sais pas si tu vas lire cet OS mais merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! **

**Je suis contente que le rapprochement entre Supergirl et Batwoman t'ai plu, c'est un ship autant en amitié qu'en amour que je vois et j'imagine très bien, comme tu pourras le constater.**

**Je n'imaginais pas Kate réagir autrement surtout quand on a vu comment elle a réagi face à Lex ou face à Bruce dans le crossover. **

**La foi de Kara est ce qui fait l'essence de la série, un peu comme pour celle de Barry si tu regarde aussi Flash. Je trouve cela inspirant de voir des personnages qui ont traversé autant de choses et ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Oui, Lena aurait pu la tuer et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les scénaristes ont voulu la faire devenir méchante puisque c'était un personnage assez ambiguë avant. **

**Bien que dans cette histoire il n'y ai ni Supergirl, ni méchants extraterrestres !**

**Cette histoire n'a été relu que par ma personne et je ne doute pas que des fautes et des tournures de phrases approximatives doivent persister, alors d'avance, j'en suis désolée. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Pffiou, je soupire en m'asseyant sur mon canapé tout en remontant mes lunettes qui ont tendance à glisser sur mon nez.

-Longue journée ? Me demande ma sœur aînée qui nous serre un verre à chacune avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé pour notre soirée entre sœurs hebdomadaire.

-Comme d'habitude sauf que Cat Grant nous appris qu'elle n'allait plus diriger CatCo et qu'elle cherche un remplaçant, donc ça a un peu paniqué tout le monde, moi y compris, je lui explique. Mais elle nous a aussi attribué nos prochains reportages.

-Oh, et tu as le droit de me dire ce que c'est ? Demande Alex en connaissant très bien le poids de secret professionnel, puisqu'elle est un agent du FBI.

-Pour une fois, oui. Je vais devoir suivre Lena Luthor pendant la dernière phase du développement de son nouvel appareil d'imagerie médical sans aucune radiation. Le truc, c'est que je commence lundi et que je n'ai que le week end pour m'informer le plus possible.

Ma sœur rigole devant ma moue de chien battu comme elle le dit. J'en profite pour lui tirer la langue alors qu'elle me pince le mollet. En vérité, je suis heureuse de faire ce reportage et de rencontrer Lena Luthor. La pauvre ne porte pas le meilleur nom de la ville ou même du monde, mais depuis que c'est elle à la tête de L-Corps, l'entreprise autrefois spécialisée dans la création et la vente d'armes, est devenu la plus prolifique en matière d'innovation médicale.

Son frère et sa mère sont tous les deux en prison pour vente d'armes illégales à des groupes terroristes mais aussi pour avoir voulu assassiner mon cousin, Clark, journaliste au Daily Planet de Metropolis.

-C'est vrai que les sciences n'a jamais été vraiment ton truc, même si je me souviens que les maths étaient bien trop facile pour toi, se moque ma sœur.

-C'est différent, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais forte, que j'aimais ça, je lui rétorque. De plus, les maths du secondaire n'ont rien à voir avec cet appareil bourré de technologie et qui fait appel à des principes de la physique que je ne comprends pas. Mais, heureusement, que je ne suis pas la seule journaliste conviée et qui sera un peu perdue.

-Ah bon ? S'étonne Alex. Tu sais qui va t'accompagner ?

-Loïs, je lui réponds.

Alex se fige et me regarde avec de grand yeux, reproduisant sans le savoir, l'expression que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle. Nous ne sommes peut être pas liées par le sang, mais il ne fait aucun doute que nous sommes sœurs.

-Comme Loïs Lane ? Cette Loïs ? Me demande l'agente du FBI.

-Tu en connais d'autres qui sont journalistes ? Je me moque gentiment.

-Non, répond ma sœur après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu es contente ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Non seulement, j'adore Loïs, tu le sais, mais en plus, elle est la seule journaliste qui a gagné le prix Pulitzer deux années consécutives ! Je vais apprendre plein de chose en travaillant à ses côtés pour ce reportage !

Je pense ce que je dis, Loïs est géniale, je la connais très bien puisqu'elle est la femme de mon cousin Clark, lui aussi journaliste. Mais Loïs est mon modèle bien qu'elle soit à peine plus âgée que moi. Elle est intrépide, n'hésite pas à poser les questions qui dérangent et aller vers les sujets que les autres journalistes refusent car ils sont compliqués. Elle est redoutable et redoutée. Elle combat l'injustice et dénonce tous sortes de crimes à travers ses mots et ses articles.

-Mais tu es stressée, devine ma sœur. Qu'est ce qu'il t'inquiète parce que même si je ne doute pas que tu vas devoir passer ton week-end à faire des recherches, cela ne t'as jamais angoissé.

-Moi ? Stressée ? Pff, pas du tout ! Je rigole nerveusement tout en touchant mes lunettes dans un tic nerveux. A en croire le sourire narquois sur le visage d'Alex, elle l'a remarqué.

-Kara, dis moi, je peux peut-être t'aider.

J'essaye de ne pas flancher parce que je trouve mes raisons un peu absurdes mais d'un autre côté, Alex est généralement de bons conseils, même si comme pour tout le monde, il lui arrive de se tromper, elle est humaine après tout.

-Ce n'est rien, je dis. Bon, ce n'est pas rien, rien mais ce n'est pas important, c'est même stupide.

Alex me lance un de ses regards qui veut dire « rien n'est jamais stupide » et c'est vrai que j'ai envie de lui dire ce qui me tracasse.

-Si tu veux pas me le dire maintenant, ce n'est pas grave, on a qu'a commencé le film et tu te lanceras quand tu seras prête, me dit Alex en se montrant compréhensive.

-Bon, en fait c'est à l'idée de rencontrer Lena Luthor, je finis par avouer.

-Quoi ? Mais Kara, tu es la première à me dire de ne pas juger les personnes sur le nom qu'elles portent ! Et puis, tu m'as dit que son appareil est révolutionnaire et je ne sais pas quoi !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'appelle Luthor ! Je m'offusque. Non, c'est juste qu'on a le même âge elle et moi, je veux dire et nous n'avons pas du tout le même parcours. Cette femme est un génie, elle est devenue PDG de Luthor Corps a seulement 24 ans et a radicalement changé la direction de l'entreprise, elle l'a renommé L-Corps, avant d'en faire une entreprise des plus florissante. Elle a un doctorat en Physique Quantique et moléculaire et un autre en ingénierie. Et elle parle 4 langues couramment, c'est à se demander si elle est humaine ! Et mince, elle n'a que 28 ans ! Non, mais tu te rends compte ce qu'elle a réussi à accomplir en peu de temps ?

-Tu peux déjà exclure des recherches sur Lena Luthor, plaisante Alex. Je sais qu'elle est brillante, je lis la presse figure toi. Mais toi aussi tu l'es et tu es passionnée. Et concernant les langues, dois-je te rappeler que tu parles l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol et le russe ? Parce que si je compte bien, tu parles aussi 4 langues ! Et en plus, de ton diplôme en journalisme, tu as un master en géopolitique.

-Mais… Mais c'est totalement différent ! Elle dirige aussi une fondation pour venir en aide aux enfants malades !

-Tu es bénévole dans un centre d'accueil pour les enfants orphelins et tu as aussi été bénévole dans un refuge pour animaux quand tu étais à la fac.

-Elle est millionnaire si ce n'est pas milliardaire.

-Qu'est ce que cela change ? Rétorque Alex. Tu es bien amie avec Oliver Queen et Kate Kane et ils sont plutôt riches autant l'un que l'autre, me rappelle ma sœur. Tu sais que tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis convaincue. Tu es juste excitée à l'idée de faire cette interview et tu as peur qu'elle se passe mal.

Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce que vient de dire Alex. Elle n'a pas tord, ce n'est pas ma première interview ni même mon premier reportage. Là, je serais dans ma ville, en compagnie de Loïs, en plus de cela. Lena Luthor n'a jamais mordu personne. Et même si le sujet est compliqué, que je vais sans aucun doute me noyer sous les recherches pour tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible, ce n'est pas le seul reportage où j'ai dû le faire. J'ai même dû partir en Sibérie en plein hiver pour un reportage une fois, je peux parfaitement gérer !

Mais d'après Cat Grant, si je réussi mon article, il pourrait être en lice pour le Pulizter et même si Loïs écrit sur le même sujet et qu'elle a sans doute plus de chance que moi, ce serait une reconnaissance de mes paires sur mon travail. C'est un enjeux de taille, mais pour cela, il faut d'abord que j'écrive cet article.

-Tu as raison, je finis par céder. Bon, on se regarde quoi ? _La reine des neiges_ ou _Mulan_ ? Je demande à l'agente du FBI.

-Vraiment ? C'est obligé que ce soit un Disney ? On ne peut pas regarder un film d'horreur ?

-Tu vas encore vouloir regarder _Shinning _et j'aime pas ce film parce qu'il est trop long et que j'aime pas les films d'horreur ! Aller, c'est soit Disney soit une comédie romantique !

-Bon, bah me voilà partie pour regarder _La reine des neiges_ , soupire Alex. Mais tu noteras que c'est parce que c'est la seule héroïne à ne pas tomber sur le prince charmant et à vouloir se marier tout de suite !

-Je sais, je lui dis en lançant le film d'animation sur mon écran plat.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je me réveille le lendemain, la nuque raide d'avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé, ma sœur allongé contre mes jambes. J'attrape, tout en me contorsionnant, mon téléphone qui repose sur la table basse pour regarder l'heure. Heureusement que ni Alex ni moi, ne travaillons aujourd'hui, enfin c'est vite dit puisqu'il faut encore que je fasse mes recherches et que je me documente pour lundi. J'espère qu'internet aura la réponse à toutes mes questions. Je réveille doucement Alex qui est adorable avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux encore bouffis.

Je ne l'ai pas toujours trouvé adorable au réveil, au début, c'était même le contraire. J'avais 13 ans lorsque mes parents sont morts dans un incendie, c'est Clark, qui a peine majeur, a dû me trouver une famille d'accueil. Au début, je lui en ai voulu de m'abandonner comme ça, mais il avait à peine 18 ans, il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de moi, d'autant qu'il devait poursuivre ses études. Heureusement, je suis tombée dans la famille Danvers. Jeremiah et Eliza, les parents étaient vraiment adorables, mais leur fille de 15 ans, l'était beaucoup moins et elle n'était pas ravie de m'avoir dans ses jambes, surtout que j'ai très mal vécu le fait de quitter ma ville d'origine, mon collège, mes amis pour devoir vivre avec les Danvers.

Mais, nous avons su surmonter cela et à présent, je n'imagine plus ma vie dans ma sœur. Elle est celle qui me protège, même quand je n'en ai pas forcément besoin, elle est celle qui me console, celle qui m'a aidé à annoncer ma bisexualité à Eliza et Jeremiah. Elle était la première à le savoir. Mais j'étais aussi la première à qui elle a fait son Coming Out. Je suis là pour elle quand elle a passé une mauvaise journée au travail et qu'elle a besoin de rire et se détendre et elle est présente lorsque j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Nous sommes sœurs mais elle est aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle n'est pas ma seule amie, j'ai aussi Winn, Nia, Barry, et tous les autres, mais c'est différent de ce que je partage avec ma sœur.

Alex quitte mon appartement après avoir pris le petit déjeuner pour rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa fiancée qui travaillait cette nuit au commissariat de National City. Je ne sais pas si leur rencontre est romantique ou carrément flippante puisqu'elles se sont rencontrées alors qu'elles enquêtaient sur un tueur et qu'elles se sont fait kidnapper en même temps par ce criminel. Et elles ne se sont plus lâchées depuis. Heureusement que la police et le FBI les ont retrouvé à temps et que ce criminel est dans une prison de sécurité maximale.

Je suis heureuse du bonheur de ma sœur, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle rencontre Maggie en dehors d'un danger de mort imminent.

Après le départ de ma sœur, je passe une bonne partie de la journée à rechercher tout ce que je peux trouver, à la fois sur Lena Luthor, son entreprise et sur son appareil révolutionnaire, même si c'est pour cette raison que je vais suivre la jeune millionnaire. Pour qu'elle m'en apprenne davantage sur sa technologie et éventuellement ses futurs projets.

Concernant Lena, comme l'a fait remarqué ma sœur, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des recherches pendant des heures puisque j'avais déjà commencé mais tout ce que je trouve sur cette femme est fascinant, et me laisse admirative, bien que je sais que je vais devoir éviter de lui montrer et paraître tout à fait partiale dans mon article. Comme le dit mon chef direct, Snapper, je suis là pour relater les faits, pas influencer nos lecteurs avec mes opinions. Ce n'est pas toujours facile parce que parfois, le sujet est passionnant et les rencontres que je fais pour mes articles, bouleversantes.

Lorsque je relève les yeux de mon ordinateur, je constate qu'il est déjà l'heure du dîner et que j'ai sauté le repas du midi. Je frotte mes yeux qui sont devenus secs après autant de temps derrière l'écran et je me lève pour me préparer de quoi manger. Pendant que je fais réchauffer une portion de soupe qu'Eliza m'a donné la dernière fois que je suis retournée à Midvale, la ville de mon adolescence, je regarde mes mails et je vois que j'en ai un de Loïs.

**De Loïs Lane :**

_« Hey Midvale !_

_J'ai appris que nous serons ensemble pour suivre Lena Luthor à partir de lundi, je crois que Clark est jaloux à l'idée que je puisse te voir et pas lui, mais il faut bien que l'un de nous reste à Metropolis pour veiller sur les garçons ! _

_A lundi ma belle et de nos plumes, nous allons faire trembler le monde ! _

_PS : Clark me fait dire qu'il t'embrasse et que tante Kara manque aux garçons__ . »_

Je ris devant le mail de ma cousine par alliance. A moi aussi, Clark manque. Il est le dernier membre de ma famille biologique encore en vie, avec ses fils bien entendu. Mais il a sa vie, avec sa femme et leurs garçons à Métropolis et j'ai la mienne à National City avec mon travail et ma sœur.

Ce qui me fait demander où Loïs va rester pour la semaine puisque National City est à trois heures de route de Métropolis.

**A Loïs Lane :**

«_Hey City Girl ! (tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux )_

_Je suis ravie, voir extatique à l'idée de travailler avec toi, même si Clark me manque aussi. Ce qui me fait penser, où vas tu dormir pendant la semaine ? Tu sais que mon appartement t'es grand ouvert et que même si le canapé n'est pas aussi moelleux qu'un bon lit, il reste confortable. _

_Les garçons me manquent aussi et je ne doute pas qu'ils ont bien grandis depuis la dernière fois._

_A lundi et embrasse tout le monde._

_Kara »_

Je finis de répondre lorsque je m'aperçois que ma soupe est prête, je mange devant les informations en continues . Une fois rassasiée, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'endormir parce que malgré la grasse matinée que j'ai fais, la nuit a été courte et la journée longue. Après un dimanche à terminer mes recherches et à faire les corvées ménagères, je me retrouve en ce lundi matin, devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de L-Corps.

C'est un des plus hauts immeubles de la villes, fait tout de verre et d'acier et qui abrite les différentes infrastructures de l'entreprise. Plusieurs étages sont aménagés pour les différents laboratoires, d'autres sont des bureaux, le service informatique, juridique, recherche et développement, comptabilité et enfin le bureau de Lena Luthor à l'avant dernier étage.

Je souffle un bon coup pour calmer ma respiration et je lisse un pli imaginaire sur mon pantalon avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, mon badge de journaliste bien en évidence autour de mon cou. Lorsque j'arrive près de la réception, je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez dans un tic nerveux. Loïs m'a envoyé un mail plus tôt pour me dire qu'elle laissait ses bagages dans sa voiture pendant la journée mais qu'elle accepté l'offre de dormir à la maison, préférant cette option à celle d'aller dans un hôtel quelconque.

-Bonjour madame, en quoi je peux vous aider ? Me demande la réceptionniste avec un sourire poli, ce qui change de certaines entreprises dont je tairais le nom et où les employés sont aussi polis que leur patron, c'est à dire, pas beaucoup.

-Bonjour, je commence en tentant d'avoir l'air assurée. Je suis Kara Danvers de Catco Magazine et je dois suivre Madame Luthor pour la semaine.

-Oui, nous avons été prévenu de votre arrivée, je vous laisse suivre Rory, dit elle en me désignant un agent de sécurité derrière elle, il va vous donner un badge qui vous permettra d'aller et venir pendant la semaine.

-Merci beaucoup, je dis en suivant le dénommé Rory.

Il est grand, et vraiment impressionnant, non pas tant pas sa carrure mais pas la prestance qu'il se dégage de lui et de son autorité naturelle, c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il est un des agents de sécurité de Lena Luthor, parce que nous n'avons pas envie de lui chercher des noises pour atteindre sa patronne.

Très rapidement, il me donne un badge et m'explique qu'il est assez restrictif mais qu'il me donne accès au laboratoire où l'appareil subi ses dernières vérifications et aussi à l'ascenseur pour me rendre à l'étage où se trouve Lena Luthor. Peu de temps après, Loïs arrive, elle aussi accompagnée par un agent de sécurité, ce qui me fait penser que soit Lena Luthor est méfiante, soit elle est paranoïaque même si je comprends l'importance de toutes ces mesures.

Nous sommes dans une entreprise très importe avec d'important projet en technologie, l'espionnage industriel n'est pas un mythe et lorsqu'on connaît le passé de la famille Luthor, il apparaît tout de suite plus normal que la sécurité du bâtiment soit aussi renforcée.

Une fois le badge de Loïs terminé, Rory nous guide jusqu'au 50 ème étage où se trouve le bureau de Lena. Nous faisons la connaissance avec Jessica, l'assistante de la jeune millionnaire. Elle nous apprend que Madame Luthor est en rendez vous, mais elle l'a préviens quand même de notre arrivée.

J'en profite pour prendre ma cousine par alliance dans mes bras pour la saluer en bonne et due forme.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, je lui dis avec un grand sourie.

-Moi aussi, cela fait presque six mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, depuis le baptême des jumeaux, mais il faut dire qu'entre ton travail et le notre, en plus des jumeaux qui accaparent tout notre temps, cela devient vite compliqué.

-Je sais, mais normalement, j'aurais le droit à quelques jours de congés dans quelques semaines, je viendrais vous rendre visite et voir comment les garçons ont grandi, je n'en reviens pas qu'ils vont avoir un an.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à trouvé qu'ils grandissent trop vite. Clark s'en plaint sans arrêt.

-Oh, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas le seul, je la taquine.

-C'est pas faux, me répond la journaliste du Daily Planet avec un sourire tendre.

-Madame Luthor peut vous recevoir, nous dit l'assistante de Lena Luthor tout en ouvrant la porte.

Nous la suivons pour rentrer dans un spacieux bureau qui doit peut-être faire la taille de mon appartement et tout en luminosité, effet renforcé par l'ameublement blanc, sobre et épuré. La lumière du jour filtre à travers la très grand baie vitrée du bureau derrière laquelle je devine un balcon. Dans un petit coin est aménagé un sofa avec une table basse en verre, ce doit être pour les réunions un peu moins formelles.

Lorsque je finis de détailler la pièce, mes yeux se posent sur la jeune millionnaire ou milliardaire et je dois dire qu'elle est encore plus impressionnante en vrai qu'à travers les journaux ou la télévision. Ses yeux verts nous fixent, Loïs et moi, pendant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge écarlate et qui rend terriblement bien avec sa peau blanche, presque diaphane. Mon regard se tourne ensuite vers la seconde personne déjà présente et mes yeux s'écarquillent en la reconnaissant.

A part leur fortune très élevée, il n'y a absolument rien qui lit les deux jeunes femmes et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques toutes les deux.

-Loïs Lane du Daily Planet, se présente la plus célèbre des journalistes à mes côtés.

-Hum… Kara Danvers de CatCo Magazine, je me présente à mon tour, faisant sourire Loïs mais aussi une de mes amies.

-Enchantée, nous répond Lena, je suppose que vous savez qui je suis, de même que pour mon amie, mais je vous présente Kate Kane.

-Elles savent qui je suis, lui répond avec amusement Kate. Surtout Kara, me dit-elle avec un sourire que je qualifierais presque de charmeur.

Elle ne changera donc jamais, je pense avant de sentir mes joues devenir rouges d'être au centre de l'attention des trois autres femmes.

-Oui, hum… Nous sommes amies depuis des années avec Kate, j'explique. D'ailleurs, les nouvelles technologies ne sont pas vraiment le domaine de prédilection de ton entreprise, je lui fais remarquer.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, se moque gentiment la brune avec des mèches blondes. Mais j'ai dans l'esprit d'acheter quelques biens sur National City et je voulais rendre visite à Lena.

-Et pas à moi ? Je demande en faisant la moue. Je suis déçue.

-Mais si, je t'aurais appelé pour qu'on aille boire un verre avec ta sœur. Elle est toujours avec Maggie ?

-Tu ne t'approches pas de ma sœur, je la menace faussement. Et oui, elle est toujours avec Maggie, elles sont même fiancées, je lui apprends avec un sourire.

Kate est adorable, géniale et une de mes plus proches amies même si nous ne pouvons pas nous voir autant que nous le souhaitons. Mais surtout, Kate est une briseuse de cœur. Je le sais puisque c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert ma bisexualité et que je l'ai assumé. Nous sommes sorties ensemble pendant un moment avant de nous rendre compte qu'on s'entendait mieux en étant simplement amies. Après elle, je suis sortie avec Mike et elle avec Sophie. Nous avons eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'ils s'étaient chacun mariés avec une autre personne alors que Kate m'accompagnait dans une région qu'elle connaissait bien pour un reportage. Après cela, Kate s'est transformée en briseuse de coeur, même si elle prévient toujours ses conquêtes qu'il n'y aura rien de sérieux, mais Alex est heureuse avec Maggie , Kate le sait, mais elle aime me taquiner à ce sujet.

-Ça doit être dégoulinant d'amour et de guimauve.

-Même pas, mais si je leur répète, elles ne vont pas hésiter à botter tes jolies petites fesses.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, ironise Kate.

-Hum, ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas amusant de regarder et d'écouter votre flirt, mais nous avons du travail, nous interrompt Lena Luthor.

-Oui, désolée.

-Je vais vous laisser, intervient Kate en s'avançant vers la porte. Et pour info Lena, je ne flirte pas avec Kara ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Dit elle en éclatant de rire.

En me tournant vers ma cousine par alliance, je vois qu'elle remet Kate, mais elle ne dit pas un mot alors que je suis mal à l'aise. J'aurais aimé faire une meilleure impression à Lena Luthor et lui montrer que je suis une bonne journaliste, j'espère pouvoir me rattraper pour la suite.

-Désolée, je lui redis. D'ordinaire, je suis bien plus professionnelle, je lui dis en essayant de maintenir son regard, ce qui n'est pas chose facile tant elle me scrute.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Madame Danvers, je connais Kate et comment elle peut faire réagir les personnes autour d'elle. Bien, si nous commencions et que je vous montrais l'appareil en question. C'est avant tout pour lui que vous êtes là.

Nous suivons Lena Luthor hors de son bureau et nous reprenons le chemin vers l'ascenseur pendant qu'elle nous explique rapidement le fonctionnement de l'appareil et ce qui lui a permis d'avoir l'idée avec l'aide de ses ingénieurs et des médecins qui collaborent avec L-Corps.

Lorsque nous arrivons au laboratoire, je suis impressionnée par la grandeur de l'appareil, il est imposant, c'est certain, mais finalement, il ne l'est pas plus qu'un appareil à IRM ou un scanner. Tout de suite, j'ai mille questions à poser et en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon amie, Loïs aussi en a.

-Qu'elle est la principale différence entre cet appareil et un scanner ou bien un IRM ? Je demande à Lena Luthor qui vient d'enfiler une blouse blanche et troquer ses escarpins contre une paire de chaussures sans aucun doute plus confortables.

-Eh bien, un scanner utilise les rayons X pour fonctionner et un IRM, utilise les ondes électromagnétiques et bien que ces deux techniques d'imageries soient très utiles, elles ont leur inconvénient. Le scanner est irradiant par exemple, pas à des doses mortelles ou dangereuses sauf si l'appareil est mal réglé, mais cela pose problème.

-La dose de radiation d'un scanner est équivalente à celle que la population normale reçoit à 5 ans, n'est ce pas ? Demande Loïs.

-C'est exacte, même si il existe des variations entre les différents métiers, et selon l'altitude. Une personne vivant à une forte altitude est plus irradiée qu'une personne vivant au niveau de la mer, bien que cela ne reste pas dangereux.

-Je sais que nous sortons du sujet, mais à quoi cela est dû ? Je l'interroge, vraiment curieuse de savoir.

-La distance parcourue par les rayons du soleil est plus courte, or c'est l'atmosphère qui permet d'arrêter le maximum de radiation émis, m'explique la jeune PDG. Puis, l'IRM pose aussi soucis, pour vulgariser la chose, c'est un gros aimant, bien que son principe de fonctionnement soit plus compliqué. Du fait que ce soit un aimant, les personnes qui ont des prothèses avec des embouts métalliques ou avec des pacemaker ne peuvent pas y avoir accès.

-Sachant que la plupart des techniques d'imagerie médicales utilisent soit la radiographie par rayon X soit l'IRM, comment avez vous fait pour développer votre appareil selon une autre méthode ? Je l'interroge.

-L'échographie, utilise elle, les ondes sonores qui ne sont pas nocives, cependant, la résolution d'une échographie est limitée et bien qu'il existes d'autres méthodes, elles nécessitent presque tout l'utilisation de produit de contraste, qui sont ionisants comme l'iode 125. Nous avons donc pensé à développer une technique qui utiliserait, elle aussi les ondes sonores, mais de façons plus poussé que l'échographie.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première étude menée à ce sujet, en quoi est-ce différent ? Demande Loïs.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison, comme vous le constatez, cette machine est plus imposante qu'un échographe et fait sensiblement la même taille qu'un Scanner, c'est parce qu'il faut une certaine puissance. Comme nous le savions déjà, les organes ont chacun une fréquence différente, ce qui permet d'avoir un contraste et de les différenciés. Ils n'ont aussi, pas tous la même sensibilité. Ce qui est important en médecine est la spécificité et la sensibilité.

-A quoi cela correspond ? Je l'interroge.

-La sensibilité d'un examen est la capacité de ce dernier d'affirmer les vrais positifs, c'est à dire les personnes dont l'examen est positif et qui sont réellement malade, intervient une personne en bouse blanche derrière Lena. Et le spécificité est d'avoir un examen négatifs lorsqu'il n'y a effectivement pas de maladie.

-Je vous présente le Dr Caitlin Snow, elle est une brillante médecin, en plus d'être une très bonne bio statisticienne.

La jeune femme ne doit pas avoir plus de 32 ou 33 ans, mais si elle travaille pour Lena Luthor, elle même une génie, elle ne doit employer que des personnes avec de multiples diplômes.

-A vous entendre, ce ne doit pas être facile de combiner les deux, devine Loïs.

-C'est effectivement le cas, soit nous avons une bonne spécificité et une sensibilité moins bonne, soit c'est l'inverse. Mais cela ne dépend pas uniquement de l'examen médicale mais aussi de sa prescription. Avec un scanner, nous détecterons plus facilement une tumeur osseuse qu'avec un IRM par exemple, parce que les os sont plus sensibles. Or, avec un IRM, c'est une tumeur dans les tissus mous. Nous essayons de penser à tout en imaginant un nouvel appareil, explique le Dr Snow.

-C'est pour cette raison que médecins, ingénieurs et biostatisticiens collaborent pour obtenir un appareil qui réponde aux maximum des besoins.

-Et combien de temps cela vous a pris pour développer un appareil comme celui que nous avons devant nous ?

-Il faut bien sûr plusieurs années et L-Corps n'est pas la première entreprise à s'y intéresser : il y a d'abord eu tout le processus de recherche dans la littérature scientifique et autre. Les étapes de recherche et développement sont longues, fastidieuses et coûteuses, mais quand un projet aboutit comme le notre, ce n'est que du bonheur.

Nous écoutons avec attention pendant que la PDG nous explique tout, et nous veillons, chacune de notre côté à prendre des notes tout en enregistrant les déclarations de la jeune femme.

Le reste de la journée, nous assistons à différents test, certains ont déjà été réalisé mais c'est pour nous, les journalistes. James Olsen, l'ancien photographe du Daily Planet et l'actuel de Catco nous rejoint durant l'après midi pour prendre quelques clichés afin d'illustrer l'article que je vais écrire mais aussi celui de Loïs.

C'est fatiguées et le cerveau passablement en bouillie que nous rentrons avec Loïs à mon appartement. Cette journée était fantastique et le fait d'avoir pu observer et prendre des notes pour cet article était génial mais la quantité d'information à retenir, à comprendre était phénoménale. Ce ne sera pas l'article le plus facile à écrire, c'est certain mais ce sera peut-être l'un des plus passionnant.

En passant la porte de mon appartement, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enlever mes chaussures qui me font mal aux pieds et de pouvoir enfin marcher pied nu. Loïs fait pareil que moi et nous nous installons sur le canapé où nous essayons de rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Mais surtout, elle me montre plein de photos des jumeaux et je les trouve vraiment adorables. Surtout quand je vois mon cousin qui a du mal à changer la couche d'un de ses fils.

-Dit, reprend ma cousine par alliance après un petit temps de silence, ce matin dans le bureau de Lena Luthor, c'était Kate Kane comme dans Kate Kane, la fille avec qui tu es venue à mon mariage et qui est ensuite devenue ton amie ? Me demande Loïs.

Je pouffe parce que dans sa façon de me demander si c'était bien cette personne, elle me fait penser à Alex quand je lui ai dit que je travaillerais avec Loïs pour mon article.

-Oui, c'était bien elle.

-Tu n'étais pas sortie avec elle ?

-Si, mais ça commence à remonter. Nous sommes avant tout de bonnes amies, même si nous nous voyons pas très souvent.

-Tu savais qu'elle connaissait Lena ? Ou même qu'elles étaient amies ?

-Pas la moindre idée, mais en même temps, elles sont toutes les deux milliardaires alors ça ne m'étonne pas, Kate va à certains gala de charité et d'après mes recherches, Lena finance de nombreuses associations. Mais bon, je ne connais pas tout de la vie de Kate, comme elle ne connaît pas toute la mienne.

-Tu as raison. Et puis, Lena Luthor est une personnalité assez discrète, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lex et Lilian. En parlant de ça, au départ c'est Clark qui devait faire l'article sur Lena Luthor mais Perry White a eu peur que l'article ne soit pas aussi impartial que demandé à cause de tout ce passif entre lui et les Luthor, alors c'est moi qui ai récupéré le sujet.

-Ironique quand on sait que vous êtes mariés et que vous avez deux enfants, je lui dis, et que je suis sa cousine. Même si je suis très heureuse de te voir. On sait toutes les deux que Clark, toi et moi sommes des journalistes passionnés mais qui essayons de faire au mieux.

-Tu as raison, même si peu de monde sait que tu es la cousine de Clark. Mais je crois que mes deux Pulitzer ont fait flancher .

-Tu pourrais faire flancher n'importe qui, je lui rétorque amusée.

Le lendemain, nous passons la journée avec Lena Luthor et je suis vraiment très impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle peut faire et gérer en une seule journée, toujours en restant d'un calme presque olympien. Et avec élégance. Je crois que c'est le mot qu'il lui correspond le mieux.

Avec ses cheveux noir de jais retenus dans une queue de cheval haute, ses yeux à peine maquillés et sa bouche rouge écarlate.

C'est le même rouge à lèvres qu'hier, et il m'attire. Mes yeux ne font que s'attarder sur cette bouche bien trop tentante pour ma concentration. Heureusement que j'enregistre tout et que Loïs est là, mais je m'exaspère à bafouiller dès que la PDG m'adresse la parole et à rougir telle une lycéenne. Bordel, je peux être une femme confiante aussi.

Pendant un moment plus calme, j'en viens à me questionner sur la nature de la relation qui l'unie à Kate. Je connais mon ex, je sais quel type de femme l'attire, et certainement que la confiance en soi de Lena et son charisme ont su la séduire, ce que je n'espère pas. Parce que si Lena est sortie avec Kate, bien que ce soit un peu présomptueux de ma part de penser que la PDG est bi, pan ou lesbienne, je sais que je ne tiens pas la comparaison face à mon amie.

Kate est milliardaire comme Lena, elles viennent du même milieu, sont toutes deux très investies dans ce qu'elles entreprennent. Pas que je ne sois pas investie aussi, comme l'a justement fait remarquer Alex ce week-end, je suis loin d'être bête ou autre, mais je suis une simple journaliste. Je n'ai pas été nommé pour le prix Nobel de Physique ou de la paix.

-Tout va bien Madame Danvers ? Demande Lena Luthor en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je sursaute un peu en entendant sa voix mélodieuse qui m'interpelle. Son ton est légèrement tinté d'inquiétude et je me ressaisie, ma cousine par alliance me regarde aussi, moins inquiète et presque amusée. Perspicace comme elle est, elle a sans donc compris le béguin que j'ai développé en moins de deux jours pour la belle milliardaire. Je vais avoir le droit à des taquineries de sa part. Elle dira sans doute que nous les Zor-El sommes incapables de résister à une belle brune et encore moins capable de nous lancer.

C'est vrai que si Loïs n'avait pas fait le premier pas vers Clark, ils ne seraient probablement pas encore mariés et mon cousin essayerait toujours de se convaincre de se lancer. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'un reportage ou d'une enquête pour un reportage, il se montre sans peur, mais quand il s'agit de relation, il n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui, je suppose que c'est de famille alors.

-Hum, oui. Désolée, j'étais partie dans mes pensées, ça m'arrive souvent, j'explique avec une moue contrite.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je reconnais que les informations techniques ne sont pas les plus digestes, ou les plus intéressantes.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste moi, je suppose. C'est très intéressant de se rendre compte de tout ce que vous accomplissez, je lui dis alors que je sens mes joues devenir rouges.

Lena s'apprête à répondre lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvre en grand pour laisser entrer Kate qui est tout sourire.

-Luthor, un verre ça te dis ?

-Nous sommes en plein milieu de la matinée, lui rétorque la PDG amusée. Et tu commences fort, pas même un bonjour.

-Bonjour mesdames, un verre, cela vous dis ? Recommence Kate.

-Nous n'avons pas toutes la chance de pouvoir faire comme toi et d'aller dans un bar durant la journée.

-Mais c'est du travail, lui rétorque Kate. Kara, tu te souviens du bar queer que j'ai ouvert à Gotham et qui marche du tonnerre ? Pas sûr que tu t'en souvienne, bien, je voudrais en ouvrir un ici, et j'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez.

-Pourquoi, tu ne t'en souviendrais pas ? Me demande Loïs, curieuse.

Je me souviens de ce bar, pas de la soirée que j'ai passé dedans par contre… Kate que je venais juste de rencontrer m'a appris comment fêter l'happy hour à Gotham. Pas ma première cuite, mais sans doute la plus mémorable.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, lui demande Lena, me sauvant sans le vouloir d'un moment embarrassant.

-Parce que le bar existe déjà et que le propriétaire actuel veut le vendre, mais seulement si il sent que son bar ne fera pas faillite, si vous venez avec moi, il verrait que j'ai déjà un début de clientèle et puisque vous êtes toutes des femmes avec des relations, vous en parleriez autour de vous. Une bête histoire de bouche à oreille en somme. D'ailleurs, si Alex et sa fiancée pouvaient aussi venir, ce serait pas mal.

-T'ouvre un bar queer ou lesbien ? Je lui demande.

-Chérie, les lesbiennes font partie de la communauté queer. C'est pas ma faute à moi si à National City et parmi mes amies c'est ce qu'il y a le plus.

-On serait ta garantie alors ? Lui demande Lena. Mais juste pour que tu le saches, Madame Lane est mariée avec un homme et qui te dis que Madame Danvers est lesbienne ou même bi ? L'interroge la brune.

-Oh mais je sais que Loïs est mariée à monsieur parfait, j'étais au mariage quand à Kara, ma foi je le sais ! Vous venez alors ? Kara, je compte sur toi pour prévenir miss l'agent fédéral et sa copine. A ce soir les filles !

Kate quitte le bureau aussi vite qu'elle est entrée et nous laisse abasourdies. Pourquoi je suis amie avec elle déjà ? Bonne question. Je plaisante, elle est géniale sauf quand elle fait des coups comme ça.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ? Plaisante Loïs une fois que la citoyenne de Gotham est partie.

-Pas si tu tiens à ta tranquillité d'esprit, je lui rétorque. Quand à moi, je vais seulement prévenir Alex, pas qu'elle refusera de sortir dans un bar, mais ça évitera que Kate m'éviscère.

-Bon sang, soupire Lena. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question Miss Danvers, comment vous connaissez Kate, parce que, et excusez moi, mais vous êtes totalement différentes.

-Je sais, mais nous sommes devenues amies alors que j'accompagnais Cat Grant au gala qu'organisait Jacob Kane, le père de Kate, je lui explique. D'ailleurs, et vous pardonnerez ma franchise, mais on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez beaucoup de points communs aussi, je lui réponds.

-A part notre fortune, vous voulez dire, sourit la PDG. Nous sommes allées au même pensionnaire lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et nous sommes devenues amies. Kate peut se montrer un peu… brusque mais elle aurait compris si vous aviez dit non, vous savez.

-Je sais, mais c'est amusant de voir Kate et de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-Si nous reprenions le travail afin d'avoir le temps pour rejoindre Kate plus tard ? Suggère la PDG alors que je me sens rougir sous son regard vert.

Avec Loïs, nous partons pour mon appartement afin de nous rafraîchir et nous changer avant de rejoindre les autres filles au bar. Kate m'a envoyé l'adresse par message dans l'après midi et je l'ai envoyé à ma sœur après qu'elle ait confirmé la présence de Maggie et la sienne. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée entourée par ma sœur, ma belle sœur, ma cousine par alliance et une de mes plus proches amies. Cependant, je redoute un peu de passer la soirée avec Lena. Parce que je sais que si je bois, même un peu, je deviens vite désinhibée. Ce qui ne serait pas bon, pas bon du tout parce que ce que j'ai retenu de ce matin, c'est qu'il y a une chance pour que Lena soit bi, pan ou gay. Et ça, si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour mon coeur et ma tête, ça l'est moins pour mon attirance pour cette femme parce que même si elle est effectivement attirée par les femmes, rien ne dit qu'elle l'est par moi.

Nous arrivons les dernières avec Loïs parce que j'ai mis du temps à choisir une tenue. Je porte finalement un simple jeans noir avec un pull rouge et mon perfecto, cadeau de ma sœur.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, me glisse Kate en guise de salutation.

-Reboujour, moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir, je me moque.

-Miss bonnes manières. Dis moi ma petite Kara, Lena ne te laisse pas indifférente, je me trompe ? Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive devant la franchise et le manque de tact de mon amie.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Oh, allez, on sait toutes les deux que tu ne résistes pas face à un beau brun ou une belle brune, c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes sorties ensemble et que tu es sortie avec Mike ensuite.

-Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je la trouve attirante, mais j'ai un boulot à faire et…

-Et rien du tout, me coupe Kate alors qu'on se rapproche de la table où se trouve le reste des femmes. Je connais Lena depuis longtemps mais toi aussi je te connais et si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi, ni avant que je te connaisse, ni après. Parce que c'est bien ce qui te préoccupe, que je puisse avoir eu une relation avec elle ?

-Comment tu l'as deviné ? Je lui demande. Je sais que c'est con, mais je te connais, et je connais aussi peu de femmes qui te résistes, surtout depuis l'histoire avec Sophie, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer après toi, tu sais que je suis moins confiante, et que j'ai moins d'expérience.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sinon, je l'ai vu tout de suite à ta tête ce matin lorsque je suis rentrée dans le bureau. Tu avais celle qui disais, « j'ai un crush énorme mais je ne sais pas si je dois me lancer » mélangée à celle : « Je réfléchis trop mais est ce qu'elle a couché avec Kate ? »

-T'es nulle, je lui rétorque en lui faisant la moue.

-Mais non, tu m'adore, me dit-elle alors que nous arrivons à notre table.

-On se demande bien pourquoi, rétorque ma sœur.

-Parce que j'ai un charme indéniable, lui répond du tac au tac Kate.

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est pas ce que j'aurais dit.

Je rigole en voyant Kate et Alex se chamailler et lorsque je croise le regard de Maggie, je vois que la policière aussi est amusée par le comportement de sa fiancée.

-De toute façon, rien ne peut égaliser le charme de Clark quand il rougit, se moque Loïs.

-Clark n'est pas charmant quand il rougit, il est comme un chiot qui aurait fait une bêtise.

-Je vais lui dire ça, tient.

-Mais tu peux, la seule chose qu'il fera sera de rougir encore et tu le taquineras et il rougiras encore plus. De toute façon, il m'aime trop pour dire quelque chose et il sait que j'aurais raison.

-Clark ? Comme Clark Kent ? Demande Lena. Vous connaissez le mari de Loïs ? M'interroge la milliardaire.

-Oui, je lui réponds. Il est mon cousin.

-Ça pose un problème ? Demande Alex

-Alex, je lance comme un avertissement devant le comportement surprotecteur de ma sœur.

-Non, c'est juste que je suis surprise. Ce n'est pas un crime d'être étonnée ? L'interroge Lena.

-Non, bien sûr que non, lui rétorque Alex.

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons fait la filiation de Kara, si nous parlions d'autres choses ? Propose Kate en sentant la tension entre les deux femmes.

Je sais que ma sœur ne pense pas à mal et qu'elle ne juge pas Lena sur son nom de famille et sur ce que Lilian et Lex ont fait et ont failli faire à mon cousin, c'est simplement que Alex est surprotectrice surtout lorsque je suis concernée. Elle sait que je suis capable de me défendre et que pour faire éclater la vérité lorsqu'un sujet me passionne, il y a peu de choses qui peuvent m'arrêter et elle est parfaitement au fait qu'elle ne peut pas me protéger de tout, mais c'est ma grande sœur et elle pense que c'est son rôle de me protéger au maximum.

-On peut parler de sa vie sentimentale, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu quelqu'un, me fait remarquer Maggie.

-Le sujet doit obligatoirement tourné autour de ma personne ? Je demande. Non parce que ce n'est pas très intéressant. Ce qui est intéressant est j'en sais rien, Cat Grant qui travaille pour la Maison Blanche et qui trouve quand même le temps de venir enguirlander le personnel de CatCo même James, qu'elle vient tout juste de nommé rédacteur en chef. En moins d'une semaine depuis son annonce de quitter la direction du magazine.

-Ah bon ? Et James ne dit rien ?

-Tu parles, on sait que c'est parce que CatCo est un quelque sorte le bébé de Cat et puis ça amuse James parce qu'il sait que Cat l'adore et qu'elle trouve qu'il fait du bon travail.

-Sacré Cat Grant, rigole Kate. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour être son assistante.

-Elle n'est pas si terrible, juste un peu bourrue même si elle ne l'admettra jamais.

La conversation finie par se détourner sur divers sujet et après quelques temps, je me retrouve, je ne sais pas comment, seule à table avec Lena pendant que Kate, Alex, Maggie sont au bar pour commander un autre verre et que Loïs est aux toilettes.

-C'est une sacrée soirée, je commente, mal à l'aise avec le silence.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est agréable de sortir autrement que pour me rendre à un gala, répond Lena. Et puis, cela fait du bien de se retrouver qu'entre femmes, même si j'ai cru que votre sœur allait me fusiller, plaisante à moitié la milliardaire.

-Elle ne vous juge pas, je dis après avoir lever les yeux vers la brune. Pas sur votre nom si c'est ce que vous craignez mais elle veut me protéger et pas beaucoup de monde fait le rapprochement entre Clark et moi, ce qui nous va très bien parce que c'est compliqué. Mais disons que Alex ne veut pas me voir souffrir.

-Je n'allais pas vous blesser, je ne suis pas Lex !

-Je le sais, mais il y d'autres moyens que la violence pour faire du mal, j'explique en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Bon sang que j'en ai marre de rougir ! J'aimerais bien être comme Kate qui ne rougit presque jamais ou comme Alex !

-J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre. Je n'allais pas demander de vous enlever du reportage, après tout, je sais parfaitement que Loïs est la femme de Clark et cela ne me dérange pas.

-Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, je lui avoue. Ma sœur me connaît parfaitement. Elle… Je lui ai parlé du reportage que j'allais effectuer auprès de vous et même sans vous avoir rencontrer… Bref et je suis certaine qu'en plus de cela, elle a parlé avec Loïs, je bafouille.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Mais euh, comment dire ça ? Mince, d'habitude je n'ai aucun soucis avec les mots parce que je suis journaliste mais là. Kate aussi l'a remarqué et vu la remarque de Maggie, je suis certaine qu'elle aussi. Ce qui me fait dire que je dois être sacrément transparente, ce qui est embarrassant mais pas autant que de parler à tord et à travers. Pffiou, je souffle en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Ce que je veux dire, et c'est embarrassant ou ça va le devenir, c'est que vous me plaisez. Beaucoup.

Lena se fige et je comprends qu'elle tente d'assimiler mon flux de parole. Déjà que je parle beaucoup mais quand je suis stressée, c'est encore pire. Après une vingtaine de seconde de silence à observer la belle brune tout en espérant ne pas ressembler à une folle, je baisse mon regard vers mon verre vide. J'aurais peut-être dû commander autre chose qu'un cocktail sans alcool. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'avais bu une boisson alcoolisée, ça aurait pu être pire. Je devrais peut-être me commander un verre maintenant ? Oui, ce serait bien et ça éviterait que ce soit bizarre avec Lena. Merde, il me reste encore plusieurs jours à travailler avec elle, j'espère que cela ne va pas être étrange.

-Je vous plaît ? S'étonne Lena. Mais pourquoi ou comment ?

-Vous voulez dire à part le fait que vous êtes super intelligente, que vous êtes gentille, et magnifique ? Que vous yeux sont extraordinaires ou que j'ai eu envie de vous embrasser toute la journée parce que votre rouge à lèvres met votre bouche remarquablement en valeur ? Mais si ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave et je ferais comme de rien.

-Pas réciproque ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah parce que je suis moi, je veux dire en comparaison je ne tiens pas la route.

-Vous êtes aussi intelligente, vous aussi vous êtes magnifique et encore plein d'autre chose que je ne sais pas. Pas encore.

-Pas encore ? Ce qui veut dire que vous aimeriez les savoir ?

-Oui, en fait, je me disais que c'était ridicule parce que vous étiez probablement hétéro et que Kate n'a rien voulu me dire, mais…

-Je suis bi, je l'informe. Et je crois que Kate a monté un espèce de coup pour que nous puissions discuter, parce que sinon, ça fait un moment que Loïs est aux toilettes, je plaisante.

-Je pense qu'elles sont toutes de mèche, sourit Lena en se rapprochant de moi.

-On peut dire que cette sortie est notre premier rendez vous ? Je l'interroge et elle hoche la tête. Dans ce cas, est ce que ça te dérange si j'embrasse cette bouche qui m'a tenté toute la journée ?

-Ce se serait un crime si tu ne le faisais pas, rétorque Lena et je me penche un peu plus pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je savoure la sensation même si le baiser reste chaste. Je la sens sourire sous mes lèvres et j'en fais de même surtout lorsque j'entends Kate s'écriait « Je le savais » et que ma sœur fait un drôle de bruit et que Maggie rigole.

J'ai des amies un peu folles mais terriblement attachantes et je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Je crois que Lena pense la même chose lorsque je croise son regard en me détachant un peu d'elle.

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer, me glisse-t-elle alors que les quatre autres femmes nous rejoignent à nouveau autour de la table.

-Je pense que tu as raison, je souris.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je réponds toujours au review si vous avez un compte et pour celles et ceux qui n'en aurait pas, je vous répondrais sur une prochaine histoire de Supergirl.**

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**28/02/2020**


End file.
